unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Who 3.0
Information Part 1 Dr. Who 3.0 (called The Doctor by his companions) is some special "doctor" (meaning he's not a doctor) who travels in time because he needs to save lives. He is the title character in the long-running BBC science fiction television programme Doctor Who. Since the show's inception in 1963, the character has been portrayed by 13 (dirtean) lead actors. Role In the programme, "the Doctor" is the alias assumed by a centuries-old alien—a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey—who travels through space and time in the TARDIS, frequently with companions. The transition to each succeeding actor is explained within the show's narrative through the plot device of "regeneration", a biological function of the Time Lord race that allows a change of cellular structure and appearance with recovery following a potentially fatal injury such as when his ship asploded in the 2017 movie Doctor Who: Rumors Of Whispers. Information Part 2 He is also planning to defeat his evil twin Dr. Who 1.0 and save the universe with the help of his twin Doctor Who 2.0 Historical Events Affected By His Evil Clone called a ni**a by Dud13's Alternative Soul *What he claims to be 1000000 BC: Introduced caveman to fire using a Zippo Lighter *2000 BC: Taught the Aztecs how to build pyramids *0 AD: Witnessed the death of Jesus *1300's AD: Introduced the Black Death into Europe using 23rd century biological weaponry created by Umbrella Corporation *9/21/1780: Convinced Benedict Arnold to betray America *3/4/1879: The Doctor kidnapped an infant named Albert from the year 2525 and raised him for serval years until he traveled back in time to give him to the Einstein family in Germany. In those few years being raised in the 2500's, Albert learned how to create an atomic bombe and what E=MC^2means. *11/22/1963: Was the second gunman in the John F. Kennedy assassination. *4/26/1972: Broke into the Watergate Hotel and framed Richard Nixon *5/17/2018 he (now a she) Challenged alt 2.0 to tell Alt 4.0 to fight dr. who's Bully in wrestling after his (now her) Time machine and Spaceship got hacked by Alt. Historical Events Affected By The Real Doctor Who * 1000 BC: Introduced Jiggeroids (Wonka''iforma Gallfreshii, Cars with legs, and ''his ancestors to his species) to fire using lasers and fake lightning. *2000 BC: Taught the Gallifeyans how to build sand houses *0 AD: Witnessed the Funeral of Jesus and wrote about it in his "Notebook of TARDIS". *1300's AD: I didn't remember what he did... *9/18/1884: Witnessed the invention of the electric fan and felt like its was windy when he turned one on (it was a big electric fan). *11/22/1963: Watched a concept art slideshow of his show in the John F. Kennedy assassination. *11/25/1963: Visited Patrick Troughton in his own show. *8/6/1971: Helped build the Dome Hotel (awkwardly simmilar to home dome but a hotel) and helped install windows. *4/26/1972: Helped a Barbershop Quartet in America (who quit their jobs when radios got installed in cars) turn a house into a restauraunt (which soon became a McDonald's unfortunately but became basically KFC and a Burger King fused together after a McDonald's was built) and rebuild Mountain Inn (aka the Dome Hotel). *9/11/1985: The Scavenger (4th incarnation and female of his spiecies) Had a Baby named Emily, when suddenly The Doctor's sister (Andy) raised him for 25 years until she traveled back in time to give him to the Einstein family in Germany to murder the Edgy Sun Baby and returned her back to the year 2010 when Dr. Who was Matt Smith and he greeted his previous incarnation (which is indeed Matt Smith). In those 25 years being raised she Became strong enough to hold out against the baby sun's powers. *11/22/2004: Was the eighth gunman in the assassination of Somebody and accidentally stumbled upon 1 month old Dud13's house. *4/20/2010: He Added the Dipsy Doodles BBQ flavoring to Cheetos by mistake. Category:Good guys Category:Doctors Category:Guys Category:Aliens Category:UnUnited Kingdom